1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to boring devices, and more particularly to a boring device and depth of penetration control for relieving the discomfort of subungual hematomas.
2. Description of Related Art
Invention and use of devices in the field of the invention is known to the public, as they are used for the intended purposes as defined herein. The following art defines the state of this field at this time:
The device shown in FIG. 2 is a common electrically heated tool used by the medical profession to open and drain a subungual hematoma. The use of this device usually causes immediate pain and anxiety.
Ams et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,877, teaches a rotationally driven surgical instrument incorporating a hand-held element having a mount rotatably installed for reception of interchangeable cutting and milling inserts, a driving motor for driving the mount receiving the tool inserts, a control unit for controlling the driving motor with means of setting the rotational speed and for pre-selecting the rotational speed range and direction of rotation, and a digital indicator for displaying the rotational speed set up in each case.
Fucci et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,468, shows a surgical router used for cutting anatomical tissue. The router includes an outer tubular member and an inner tubular member. The outer part holds the inner part and a pair or blades equally spaced on the longitudinal axis of the inner member and a pair of flutes disposed between the blades. The flute bottoms angularly intersect the inner member to form aspiration ports within integral with the flutes. The blades have leading walls, trailing walls, and clearance walls with a width between the trailing walls that tapers in a distal direction. The leading walls correspond to the flute sides and curve around the inner member axis in the direction of rotation of the inner member in the outer member. End and side cutting edges are disposed along the leading walls with the end cutting edges being curved about the inner member axis in accordance with the curvature of the leading walls, and the side cutting edges extend longitudinally, helically along the inner member. Center cutting surfaces join the clearance walls and leading walls at notches in the inner member distal end, and the meeting of the center cutting services with the clearance walls define center cutting edges angled from the end cutting edges in the direction of rotation of the inner member in the outer member.
Halpern et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,033, shows a surgical instrument for extracting specimens from an organ. The instrument comprises configured cutting elements. The elements are arranged so that they penetrate the organ by cylindrical incision, and then perform a finishing cut which separates the specimen. The first embodiment of the instrument shows the cutting elements, a punch and rotating guillotine or knife. The second embodiment shows two faced clamps, which replace the guillotine. The clamps are in the form of a chum, trough or convex, having a sharp point and sharp longitudinal edges.
Kato U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,522, shows a surgical instrument that has a pair of pivotally mounted blades for removing a conical section. The blades are coupled by linkage so their movement is controlled as the handle acts as a sleeve to permit angular rotation with which the blades co-act. The linkage includes a pair of pivotally mounted support arms, which extend outwardly. The arms, when retracted, partially extend within a slot in their supporting device and overlap each other.
Peteira U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,386, shows a method of fenestrating contact lenses by use of a series of very small tools, specifically a small hand drill, a tapered reamer, and a tool having a 90 degree point to bevel the edges of the hole, and a polishing and smoothing device combined with the beveling tool so to give a polish to the edges of the hole. The method is carded out by first drilling the hole, reaming the hole to a predetermined size, bevelling, and then polishing the edges of the hole.
Fraser U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,841, shows a nail matrix trephine that uses a clamping head for clamping the trephine to a nail plate and a guide head for guiding a trephine cutter. The clamping head and guide are interconnected by an adjustment device so that when the head is clamped to the nail plate, the guide head is adjusted so that the trephine cutter is guided to remove preselected nail matrix cells.
Martin U.S. Pat. No. 854,956, shows a drilling and puncturing device consisting of two parts, the shaft having the enlarged part, to bear against the abutment, and the detachable puncturing part, which is connected to the spindle by a screw-joint. This screw-joint permits using different forms of drilling or puncturing tools, to be used as needed. The drill point has a reduced part, which is embraced by the friction and abutment blocks. The tension of the springs cause these blocks to bear on the reduced part of the drill point with considerable pressure. The enlarged part of the shaft tums with the drill spindle in the casing and forms one bearing, and the other bearing for the drill spindle is the combined abutment and carrier. A sleeve with shoulder embraces the drill spindle, and a knurled ring, which is screw-threaded once at the end of the casing, against the part so that the drill spindle and drill point cannot move longitudinally.
Schachar, U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,171, discloses an invention which relates to correcting vision defects, and more particularly to changing the curvature of the human cornea by the formation of incisions on the surface of the cornea.
The prior art presented here discloses several approaches to controlled penetrations on varying scales. However, these references do not disclose a device for controlling the depth of miniature bores in small steps in such manner that any person can easily accomplish the task without training. The prior art devices also do not teach a very inexpensive approach which is necessary to the wide spread use of the present invention. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.